danball_senki_lbxfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Telepathy
Telepathy (テレパシー, tạm dịch : thần giao cách cảm) là bài hát mở đầu thứ 4 của anime Danball Senki W. Lời bài hát |-|Kanji= この世界のどこかで 今キミがピンチなら 助けに行きたいよ きっと助け合うことで どんな悩みもクリアできる 堅い絆が生まれるんだよ 数えきれないすれ違いの中 タイミングがピタリと合い めぐり逢えた友達 素敵な奇跡だね テレパシー送り合うみたいに 遠くにいても繋がってる 仲間がいる限り走り続けられるよ たとえば地球の裏と裏で 手強い夢を追い駆けても 心は一つだといつでも感じられたなら 不思議なチカラがみなぎって まだ誰にも言えずに その胸に抱えてる 秘密があるのなら そっと話してごらんよ きっと喜びは倍になる ツライことは半分になる 堪えきれない涙のしずくを 隠さないで見せ合えたら かけがえない友達 少し照れるけどね テレパシー受信した瞬間に 心が躍りだすみたいに 涙も吹き飛んで笑顔かさね合えるよ 遥かな宇宙の果てと果てに 未来のルートが違っても となりにいるような温もり感じられるよね 信じる仲間はいつだって テレパシー送り合うみたいに 遠くにいても繋がってる 仲間がいる限り走り続けられるよ |-|Romaji= kono sekai no doko ka de ima kimi ga PINCHI nara tasuke ni ikitai yo kitto tasuke au koto de donna nayami mo KURIA dekiru katai kizuna ga umarerun da yo kazoe kirenai surechigai no naka TAIMINGU ga PITARI to ai meguri aeta tomodachi suteki na kiseki da ne TEREPASHII okuri au mitai ni tooku ni itemo tsunagatteru nakama ga iru kagiri hashiri tsuzukerareru yo tatoeba chikyuu no ura to ura de tegowai yume wo oikaketemo kokoro wa hitotsu da to itsudemo kanjirareta nara fushigi na CHIKARA ga minagitte mada dare ni mo iezu ni sono mune ni kakaeteru himitsu ga aru no nara sotto hanashite goran yo kitto yorokobi wa bai ni naru TSURAI koto wa hanbun ni naru taekirenai namida no shizuku wo kakusanaide mise aetara kakegae nai tomodachi sukoshi tereru kedo ne TEREPASHII jushin shita shunkan ni kokoro ga odori dasu mitai ni namida mo fuki tonde egao kasane aeru yo haruka na uchuu no hate to hate ni mirai no RUUTO ga chigattemo tonari ni iru you na nukumori kanjirareru yo ne shinjiru nakama wa itsudatte TEREPASHII okuri au mitai ni tooku ni itemo tsunagatteru nakama ga iru kagiri hashiri tsuzukerareru yo tatoeba chikyuu no ura to ura de tegowai yume wo oikaketemo kokoro wa hitotsu da to itsudemo kanjirareta nara fushigi na CHIKARA ga minagitte |-|Tiếng Anh= If somewhere in this world You end up falling into a tight spot I want to go and help you out By helping each other We’ll surely clear up any worries Firm bonds will be born Among these countless meetings We met just at the right timing With all these friends It’s a wonderful miracle It’s as if we’re communicating with telepathy Even if we’re far away, we’re connected As long as we have our friends, we can keep on running Even if we’re chasing after tough dreams from all sides of the earth As long as we can always tell that our hearts are one A mysterious power will rise forth If you can’t find it in you to tell anyone about the secret hiding in your chest Take your time to tell me I’m sure it’ll multiply your delight and half your sorrow The teardrops you aren’t able to hold back If we show them to each other without hiding It shows that we’re irreplaceable friends Although it’s a little embarrassing The moment you receive my telepathy It’s as if your heart is dancing Your tears are blown away and smiles build upon them Even if the future route is different at the ends of distant space I’ll be able to feel your warmth as if you’re next to me As friends I can always believe in It’s as if we’re communicating with telepathy Even if you’re far away, we’re connected As long as we have our friends, we can keep on running Even if we’re chasing after tough dreams from all sides of the earth As long as we can always tell that our hearts are one A mysterious power will rise forth |-|Tiếng Việt= Đâu đó trong thế giới này Nếu bạn gặp phải hoàn cảnh khó khăn Thì tôi sẽ đến và giúp bạn ngay Bằng cách giúp đỡ nhau Ta sẽ xoá tan bao muộn phiền Mối liên kết vững chắc sẽ xuất hiện Trong vô số những cuộc gặp mặt hàng ngày Ta sẽ tìm được thời điểm đúng Để gặp nhau và trở thành bạn bè Đó đúng là một điều kì diệu phải không? Chúng ta có thể liên lạc với nhau nhờ có thần giao cách cảm Dù cho xa cách muôn phương trời, ta vẫn có thể kết nối với nhau Miễn là còn có những người bạn thân, ta vẫn có thể tiến bước Dù rằng ta vẫn phải đuổi theo giấc mơ cho đến cùng trời cuối đất Hãy luôn nhớ rằng con tim chúng ta vẫn còn hoà làm một Thì một sức mạnh bí ẩn sẽ xuất hiện trong ta Nếu bạn không thể tìm ai để tâm sự Về những điều thầm kín bạn giấu trong tim Hãy dành thời gian để nói với tôi Tôi chắc chắn sẽ nhân đôi niềm vui của bạn Và làm vơi đi nỗi buồn Dòng nước mắt bạn không thể giữ lại Hãy để chúng tôi chia sẻ với bạn Đó là tình bạn không thể thay thế Cho dù còn chút ngượng ngùng Khoảnh khắc bạn nhận được thần giao cách cảm của tôi Con tim tôi giống như đang nhảy múa Nụ cười sẽ lại rạng rỡ trên môi và thay thế đi nước mắt Nếu con đường đến tương lai ở tận cùng của khoảng không gian xa xôi Tôi vẫn cảm nhận được hơi ấm của bạn, tưởng chừng như bạn đang bên cạnh tôi Như những người bạn tôi luôn tin tưởng Chúng ta có thể liên lạc với nhau nhờ có thần giao cách cảm Dù cho xa cách muôn phương trời, ta vẫn có thể kết nối với nhau Miễn là còn có những người bạn thân, ta vẫn có thể tiến bước Dù rằng ta vẫn phải đuổi theo giấc mơ cho đến cùng trời cuối đất Hãy luôn nhớ rằng con tim chúng ta vẫn còn hoà làm một Thì một sức mạnh bí ẩn sẽ xuất hiện trong ta Hình ảnh Telepathy - 1.png Telepathy - 2.png Telepathy - 3.png Telepathy - 4.png Telepathy - 5.png Telepathy - 6.png Telepathy - 7.png Telepathy - 8.png Telepathy - 9.png Telepathy - 10.png Telepathy - 11.png Telepathy - 12.png Telepathy - 13.png Telepathy - 14.png Telepathy - 15.png Telepathy - 16.png Telepathy - 17.png Telepathy - 18.png Telepathy - 19.png Telepathy - 20.png Telepathy - 21.png Telepathy.jpg Telepathy - 22.png Telepathy - 23.png Telepathy - 24.png Telepathy - 25.png Telepathy - 26.png Telepathy - 27.png Telepathy - 28.png Telepathy - 29.png Telepathy - 30.png Telepathy HQ.png Video thumb|left|335px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát mở đầu Thể_loại:Bài hát trong Anime